Moonrunner
"You Not So Bad For A mech Bumblebee" —Moonrunner to Bumblebee Moonrunner is an Autobot warrior and a former scout of Team Prime and the second female member of Team Prime. Shes the younger sister of Blazestriker and Stormrider and the youngest out of the group. Shes the adopted mother of Speedracer, Blaze and Nightshade. History TFP '''Moonrunner '''is an cyberninja born to parents Tundra and Saber. Her mother was an Autobot solider and her father was a Cyberwolf. She has two older brothers Blazestriker and Stormhunter. She is also Cybertronian/Cyber Wolf hybrid. During the war, One day moon's mother Tundra was on patrolling around Iacon while looking for any survivors, she was ambushed by the Decepticons in the alley but a Cyberwolf came out of nowhere and saved her at first she was afraid of him but when changed into cybertronian form and introduced himself as Saber. Saber wishes to take her somewhere safe and get her patched up, she hesitated at first but trust him and he took her to his father's friend Tech Aid to get her fixed and he told that his father about what happen. One day she met Saber again and both started to get to know one and other, and soon after they have crush one other. Over the stealler cycles they fell in love and boned and they a two sons named Blazestriker and Stormhunter, they also had a daughter named Moonrunner. She never knew about them her mother and father when she was just newborn, her parents took her and brothers to the orphanage before they died in the war. During the time with Master Yoketron the one who adopted her along with her older brothers Blaze and Storm at the orphanage when she was a four week old sparkling and Blaze was ten years old and Storm was nine. He deiced to trained them as cyberninjas. As they got older and the time when their sire was killed by Razorclaw. The siblings decided to go and find the Autobots and join them but the deceptions attack and ambush them causing Striker and Storm to be separate from her. When she was looking for her brothers, she was ambushed by Decepticons and they started to abused and tortured her about the autobots location which she dosen't know about, she was younger more like six years old when it happen. When her brothers finally found her, they were in shock and horror seeing their younger sibling badly beaten and nearly went offline but luclkl she survived. She was very traumatized since that day and ever since then she had hatred of mechs and dosen't trust them. Meet Team Prime While still on Cybertron her and her brothers were on patrol when they were attack by Shockwave, Striker and Storm was concerned about their sister well-being and worried that she'll get hurt again, they retreat and Striker had manged to hid a space pod which they found, striker ordered his sister to get in which she refused to leave her brothers behind, with that her brother knocked her out and put into the pod setting coordinates to earth. When the pod entered the planet and crashed into the woods, she wakes up and finds out her brothers weren't with her and was sadden that their still on Cybertron. Moon got out of the pod and starts exploring around while being cautious. While looking around she spots a human girl walking around near the woods where Moon was and stays hidden, but the human girl sense her where Moon was and went close and told her she wasn't gonna hurt her and introduced herself Lea. It took for a while but both of them got to know on an other and got along very well and become best friends. The next day, the two were on walk around the woods when they heard an explosion and went to investigate. When they got to the location, they spotted Megatron, Starscream and his soldiers looking at the pod where Moon was in, trying not to get spotted she and Lea try to go into a different path but got spotted by Breakdown and the con attacks them while Moon protects Lea and tries to get her to safety. Meanwhile Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee were scouting for the signal of a space pod but to finding out is was empty, then suddenly they heard blast and explosions,they ran to the location discovered that Moon who came form the pod and was injured by Megatron and his soldiers decepticons while protecting Lea. Optimus and the others came to save her, when the decepticons retreated Moon fell unconscious due the injuries, Lea begged Optumius to help her friend which he accept and they took them to see Ratchet for repairs. Later Moon wakes up when she opened her optics she saw Ratchet who was working when he turned to see her awake and was about to come close to her, but Moon was being hostel toward him but when he explains how she got here. Lea went to Moon to calm her down. When she was clam enough, Moonrunner told everyone about her story and why she hated mechs caused by Decepticons. Optimus had offered her to join them which she was hesitated a bit but excepted. Transformers RID Reunion After Finding out Bee went back to earth to stopped the escaped cons she decied to go back there and help him meeting his new team in the process. Moonrunner's Relationships Moon's Relationships Category:Females Category:Autobots Category:Cyber Ninja Category:Team Prime Category:Team Bee